


Moving Day

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GTOP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun and Jiyong move inOriginally posted on AFF on 9/10/2015. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1015711/moving-day-fluff-gtop-jiyong-top-drabble





	Moving Day

Jiyong passed another box out of the moving van to a mover. He looked around at the furniture still left, and sighed.

 

 

“Hey babe,” came his boyfriend’s voice, as well as his arms around his waist. “Almost done. And then we’ll be all settled into our dream home.”

 

 

“Which we’ll still have to unpack,” Jiyong reminded.

 

 

“I was hoping we could have sex first.”

 

 

“That’s my Seunghyun,” Jiyong yawned. “Always a one-track mind.”

 

 

 

 

“What’s next?” asked a mover.

 

 

Seunghyun’a arms dropped and turned. “That,” he indicated a small table.

 

 

The mover jumped in and grabbed it, tossing it to his buddy.

 

 

“Careful!” Seunghyun warned.

 

 

“It’s just a table.”

 

 

Jiyong groaned.

 

 

“Just a table?!” Seunghyun shrieked. “It’s an antique Louis XVI Giltwood console!” He jumped out of the truck and went after the movers. “You can’t place it just anywhere!”

 

 

 

Jiyong sighed. He flopped onto the gold Louis XV Settee Canape. He and Seunghyun often joked that it was their co-throne. He lit a cigarette, and exhaled slowly. Seunghyun would probably murder him if he saw Jiyong smoking on his furniture. Jiyong could do whatever he wanted on his own furniture.

 

 

“Jiyong!”

 

 

Jiyong cracked his eyes to see Seunghyun standing over him, hand on hips, glaring. Oops. Grinning, Jiyong flicked his cigarette out of the truck, and wrapped his legs around Seunghyun’s waist.

 

 

The truck door slammed with a clatter.


End file.
